Falling Inside the Black
by Marhaya
Summary: Tsuna se encuentra al borde de morir, sin esperanza de ser salvado, mas un hombre de patillas rizadas decide hacer un trato con el para salvar su vida, que pedira?...es mi primer fic de este par, RebornXTsuna R27
1. Falling Inside the Black

**Bueno, no me animaba a escribir de esta pareja pero, una cancion me animo a ello, y pues ustedes diran, es mi primer fic, asi que no me maten por ello, sin mas preambulos espero que les guste...y cabe aclarar que modifique un poco la historia, pero no se nota casi ejejej  
**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todo es derecho de Amano Akira-sama que es una gran Mangaka, y me tiene delirando por sus personajes.  
**

**Falling inside the black**

Lentamente los sonidos de la noche se dispersan en mi mente, las gotas de lluvia acarician tranquilamente mi piel, acaso esta fría, bueno no importa ahora ya que simplemente mi vida llegara a su final, pero esto me recuerda como es que llegue a este destino tan trágico y patético, bueno si mal no recuerdo todo comenzó en la mañana.

* * *

En la mañana

Nana Sawada se encontraba cocinando alegremente en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para su hijo, el cual aun no bajaba a hacerlo, la razón, sencilla aun se encontraba durmiendo, y como era común en el si ella no iba a despertarlo él nunca se levantaría

Al terminar se asomo por las escaleras llamando a su hijo

**-**Tsu-kun, ya el desayuno esta listo

Lo único que recibió fue el silencio típico de cada mañana, suspiro pesadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, su hijo si que no tenia remedio ¿verdad?, subió rápidamente las escaleras y se adentro en el cuarto de su hijo, el mismo desorden, las mismas notas, bueno y el durmiendo como siempre, se acercó a él y lo movió un poco para que despertara, cosa que lo hizo despertar adormilado.

-Kaa-san, buenos días

-Tsu-kun si no te levantas pronto llegaras tarde

-¿Eh?

El pequeño moreno pregunto confundido, mas al ver la hora en su reloj, prácticamente salió disparado al baño.

-Que mal, a este paso seré mordido hasta la muerte, por Hibari-san!

Y con su típico HIII!, se dispuso a arreglarse con rapidez, una cosa que Nana sabia es que su hijo, nunca cambiaria, o eso esperaba, bajo tras el, y le sirvió el desayuno en la mesa, mas el moreno simplemente tomo el pan de la mesa, se despidió de su madre, y salió corriendo alma que lleva el diablo.

Tsunayoshi Sawada es el joven de 16 años mas despistado del mundo, eso nadie lo podía negar, pero era un niño de gran corazón, su madre lo sabia, y se alegraba de que aquello fuese verdad, ya que a pesar de la vida que lleva su padre y ella, nunca pensó que su hijo fuese una persona tan maravillosa.

Imetsu Sawada, trabaja para un grupo de mafiosos llamados los Vongola, al igual que ella hubo un tiempo en el que ellos no podían verse ni siquiera a 5 metros, por alguna razón su relación comenzó con el pie izquierdo, mas con el paso del tiempo, se conocieron el uno al otro que decidieron formalizar su relación, y de esa hermosa unión nació su preciado hijo, mas su trabajo los obligaba a estar en constante peligro, por lo que ella decidió dejar su lugar para poder brindarle una vida tranquila a su niño.

* * *

Tsuna llego a tiempo a la escuela, cansado de correr, realmente era algo agotador hacer eso todo los días, debería aprender a madrugar en definitiva, las clases se dieron normalmente, Yamamoto y Gokudera, lo acompañaron todo el tiempo, sin contar sus constantes peleas, ya era normal, las clases terminaron y Yamamoto tuvo que quedarse a una practica con el equipo de Baseball, mientras que Gokudera fue castigado por haber volado a unos estudiantes, ambos se despidieron de Tsuna, y este tranquilamente se dirigió a su casa.

El cielo se oscureció repentinamente mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a tocar el suelo.

-Que mal olvide traer un paraguas

Suspiro pesadamente Tsuna, mientras corría a buscar refugio bajo un árbol, en el parque, la lluvia amenazaba con no cesar, mas el simplemente fue paciente no tenia mucho afán, por lo que se dedico a ver a las personas ir y venir, era algo tranquilizador, hasta que sintió como su vida corría peligro, se dio vuelta y lo ultimo que recuerda fue oscuridad.

Tiempo Actual

Lentamente cobro el conocimiento, aun se encontraba tendido en el prado bajo el árbol, desangrándose lentamente, mientras su sangre se mezcla con el agua y desaparece bajo la tierra, que confiado había sido en verdad, sabia los constantes peligros que corría debido a sus padres, pero siempre fue cuidadoso en no sobresalir, entonces ¿como llegaron a el?, no había tiempo de analizar aquello, se sentía terrible, no sentía su cuerpo ya, cuanto tiempo llevaba allí tirado, quien sabrá, se sentía demasiado cansado, pero no podía morir, tenia tantas cosas que hacer, tantas cosas que proteger, y si él se iba, ¿quien lo haría?...no importo, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y todo se sumergió en la oscuridad.

-¿Tan pronto te rindes?

Esa voz saco de su ensoñación al pequeño moreno, reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba y abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con una figura esbelta, por su voz dedujo que era un hombre, tenia patillas rizadas, y se encontraba vestido de traje, llevaba un sombrero pero su vista al estar borrosa no pudo ver claramente su cara.

-N-no me rindo aun, …P-pero estoy muy cansado

-y que piensas hacer, acaso no quieres vivir

-S-si quiero….-dijo apenas en un susurro audible

-Entonces puedo ayudarte en eso, pero antes necesito que me prometas algo

El moreno asintió, escuchando atentamente lo que el hombre misterioso le decía

-Quiero tu alma

Tsuna no le encontró mucho sentido ante semejante petición, mas accedió a ello, provocando que aquel hombre sonriera de una forma macabra

-Entonces que así sea

El hombre elegantemente levanto a Tsuna del suelo, y le beso lentamente, pero aquella sensación no la sintió Tsuna, después de haberle escuchado simplemente su conciencia dejo de estar, y todo finalmente se lleno de oscuridad.

Al despertar se encontraba en una cama, esperen ¿este era su cuarto?, lentamente se intento sentar, pero un dolor punzante le hizo fruncir el ceño en señal de dolor.

-Juudaime, por favor recuéstese

-Tsuna, no debes esforzarte, ahora recuéstate

Esas voces, ladeo su rostro en busca de la fuente de aquella voz, y allí se encontraban sus guardianes Gokudera y Yamamoto, realmente con un aspecto preocupado.

-¿C-como llegue aquí?

En eso rápidamente Gokudera contesto

-Juudaime, lo encontramos inconsciente bajo un árbol del parque, herido, realmente nos ha metido un buen susto

-M-minna ¿que me paso?

-Tsuna, no lo sabemos pero creemos que alguien te disparo, pensamos que te perderíamos, después de ver tanta sangre que perdiste

Tsuna observo su abdomen el cual tenia un ajuste de vendas alrededor, así que no estaba tan equivocado, lo abalearon por un descuido suyo, pero entonces ¿Acaso él había vendido su alma a aquel hombre de aspecto sospechoso?, poso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, realmente no quería pensar en ese momento, solo debió haber sido parte de su imaginación.

-Chicos, gracias

Tanto el guardián de la tormenta y la lluvia, suspiraron aliviados, su amigo estaba mejor, pero por que presentía que las cosas no terminarían simplemente en este punto…

* * *

**Reviews?**

**By:Marhaya**


	2. Am I alive?

**Creo que estoy actualizando muy seguido, pero bueno, son cortos, ademas me gusta como fluye la historia, sin mas disfruten el siguiente capitulo**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, pero si lo hiciera, bueno seria un desastre asi que mejor no**

* * *

Varios días después de aquel incidente, sus amigos más cercanos, los guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta estaban mas atentos que nunca, cosa que agradeció Tsuna, no es que su Hiperintuicion fallara, solo que aun estaba demasiado débil para usarla correctamente, por las mañanas lo recogían, a pesar de que su madre le decía que debía descansar, el simplemente negaba con la cabeza diciendo.

-Kaa-san estaré bien, no te preocupes

Y con una de sus sonrisas se despedía de su madre, ella suspiraba resignada, era inevitable, él era demasiado terco como para escuchar, por lo que lo dejaba ser, diciéndole que no se exigiera de demás que a ese paso no sanaría su herida, él lo sabia, por lo que procuraba no hacer muchas cosas, permanecía junto a sus amigos a la hora del almuerzo, aunque su sobreprotección lo estaba comenzando a sofocar, teniendo en cuenta las peleas diarias entre Yamamoto y Gokudera, no sin antes añadir a la lista a Onii-san (como se refiere a Ryohei), y sus discusiones existenciales con Gokudera, y lo siempre habitual de el perfecto de la escuela Hibari Kyoya.

-Herbívoros, son muy ruidosos, los morderé hasta la muerte.

Teniendo como resultado a Tsuna suplicando como si no hubiese mañana, aquella rutina se estaba volviendo monótona, al igual que al regreso a la casa, Gokudera y Yamamoto lo acompañaron, y allí se despidieron, realmente estaba cansado, deseaba que aquella herida sanara prontamente o moriría de aburrimiento.

* * *

Entro en su casa, dejando los zapatos en la entrada, mientras los niños lo recibieron muy emocionados, I-pin y lambo sabían que su Hermano estaba mal herido por lo que lo abrazaron sin exagerar, mientras Fuuta lo miraba de lejos, cosa que no duro mucho, ya que se unió al fraternal abrazo de los mas jóvenes.

-Estoy en casa

-Bienvenido a casa Tsuna-nii

-Tsuna, lambo quiere dulces

-Lambo, no digas eso, se respetuoso

Le reprendía I-pin a lambo, mas los tres se alejaban de el en medio de sus habituales discusiones, sonrió tranquilamente, al menos las cosas en casa no habían cambiado a pesar de su condición.

-Kaa-san regrese

-Ara, Tsu-kun Bienvenido, como sigue tú herida cariño

-Bien, pero estoy algo aburrido

Decía mientras se acomodaba en la mesa del comedor, dejándose caer de cara

-Tsu-kun, ten cuidado

-Perdona Kaa-san pero no lo soporto más

-¿Que cosa?

-sé que todos están preocupados por mi bienestar, pero me están sofocando

Aquel comentario hizo que de los labios de Nana saliera una divertida y comprensiva sonrisa

-Tsu-kun debes ser paciente, además sabes que lo hacemos por tu bien

-lo se, lo se….Hmm…

-por que no vas a cambiarte mientras termino la cena, ¿ne?

-Esta bien

En ese momento se puso nuevamente en pie, dejando atrás a su madre y a sus hermanos jugando, para subir escaleras arriba, entro a su cuarto, dejando la maleta de lado y dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama, sabia que lo que su madre decía era verdad pero era algo realmente aburridor, suspiro pesadamente, para volver a ponerse en pie, se cambio el uniforme por ropa mas cómoda, mientras se sacaba la camisa del uniforme, se dispuso a revisar su vendaje, estaba bien, pero tendría que cambiarlo después del baño, tenia una pequeña mancha de sangre sobre ellas, indicando el lugar del impacto, paso sus dedos lentamente encima de los vendajes, entrecerró los ojos, aun dolía pero era un dolor que se podía soportar, realmente no quería que sus amigos y familia siguieran preocupado por el, fue su descuido, y tendría que asumirlo como tal.

-Tendré que ser más cuidadoso, me confié demasiado

Se coloco, una camiseta blanca encima, para cubrir sus vendajes, mas una pregunta surco con rapidez su mente, ¿Quiénes habían sido los que le atacaron? Siempre ha sabido que esta en constante peligro, pero aquello era demasiado extraño, como pudieron evadir su Hiper intuición de tal manera, que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse.

-Tsu-kun, la cena esta lista

Aquellas palabras sacaron de su ensoñación a Tsuna, terminado de vestirse y bajando a cenar, Nana sirvió la cena para todos, comieron tranquilamente, claro sin quitar el hecho de que Lambo seguía quitándole la comida a I-pin, por que el ya había acabado la suya.

-Lambo No, Eso es mio

-Ñaña es ahora de Lambo-sama

Y con esto el pequeño bovino rufián se comía la comida de I-pin, y era entonces cuando Fuuta ofrecía la mitad de su cena a I-pin quien agradecía por ello, realmente las cosas no cambiarían, y de eso quería estar convencido, pero sus hermanos crecen tan rápido, que simplemente los vería crecer como grandes niños.

Al terminar la cena, Tsuna, Fuuta y Lambo se encontraban en la sala jugando, ya que su madre junto a I-pin Habían tomado el primer turno del baño, por lo que para matar el tiempo, decidieron jugar un poco, al poco tiempo su madre y su pequeña hermana salieron ya vestidas avisándoles que ya podían entrar, Tsuna y Fuuta, se dirigieron sin problemas, mas al escuchar la palabra baño, Lambo salió corriendo por su vida, pero fue detenido a tiempo por Tsuna y a regañadientes entro con ellos al Baño.

A pesar de la rebeldía de Lambo por no dejar que lavaran su cabello, finalmente cedió, dejando que Tsuna enjuagara su cabello, al igual que Fuuta, cuando ellos dos estuvieron listos, Tsuna ayudo a cambiar de ropa a Lambo y a Fuuta, para luego acompañarlos a sus habitaciones y acostarlos a dormir, por lo menos dormidos era la única manera de que se quedaran tranquilos.

Bajo nuevamente, y fue el turno de el ahora de tomar el baño, un poco solitario pero bueno, no quería que los demás se preocuparan de demás al ver sus vendas mientras se bañaba con ellos, por ello opto por hacerlo después de acostarlos a dormir.

Cambio sus viejos vendajes, afirmando el agarre para que cerrara mejor, aseo el baño, se cambio de ropa y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir, había sido un día realmente largo, y que lamentablemente se repetiría hasta que sus heridas sanaran, al entrar a su habitación cerro la puerta y se apoya en ella.

-HMmm….otro día más así y me voy a morir.

Sonrió divertido, era pésimo en las bromas pero bueno nadie mas lo Escuchaba así que estaba bien, se toco el pecho donde se ubicaban las vendas, para luego borrar su sonrisa del rostro, a su punto de vista había sido un tiro, para llevarlo directamente a la tumba, pero entonces ¿porque seguía vivo?, no lo mal entiendan, no es que no agradezca estar vivo, solo que es algo demasiado extraño.

-¿Que me ha pasado realmente?

Se cuestiono en voz alta, realmente no podía recordar claramente lo que sucedió aquel día, pero muchas cosas no encajaban en sus pensamientos, decidió que le estaba echando mucho pensamiento a aquel día, total estaba vivo gracias a Kami-sama, y estaba junto a las personas que quería proteger, era lo único que importaba, se dirigió a su cama, y se metió entre las cobijas, cerro los ojos lentamente dejándose llevar en los brazos de Morfeo, pero por que aquella sensación de que alguien estaba allí en su habitación aun permanecía, estaba totalmente seguro de que no había nadie, pero sentía como lo miraban, tan fijamente que casi podrían atravesarlo, ignoro aquel sentimiento y se entrego al sueño…realmente las cosas se pondrían mal, a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Sip, para aclarar dudas, en este Fic I-pin, Lambo y Fuuta, son Hermanos de Tsuna**

**Reviews?**

**By: Marhaya**


	3. In the Dark

**Perdonen la tardanza, aunque en realidad no se si tarde mucho, jejejee en fin, muchisimas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus Reviews en esta historia, me ayudaron a levantar el animo y continuar con ella, soy tan feliz, y se que una que otra persona tiene dudas, por no decir una lista larga de preguntas, pero solo puedo decirles una cosa, a medida que avance la historia se iran aclarando, aunque me gustaria solucionarlas todas, es mejor dejar que avance sola ¿no?, jejeje...-tomatasos- sin mas aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes**

**Disfruten :DDDD!**

* * *

En medio de la nebulosa de su pensamiento, la oscuridad lo rodeaba, pero que era aquel sentimiento tan escalofriante que tenia, su piel se sentía gélida, no podía moverse, se sentía morir.

-Despierta, Despierta…Tsuna despierta

Se repetía una y otra vez, pero no conseguía nada, si aquel era un sueño que alguien, quien fuese lo despertara, se sentía débil, como su fuerza era lentamente drenada, tenia miedo, un miedo que nunca pensó vivir ni en el peor de sus batallas, pero algo lo desconcertó, en aquellos momentos de desesperación, una risa elegante y perversa hacia presencia en su mente, miro para todos lados, pero nada.

-¿Quien es? ¿Quien esta allí?

-jejejejejejeje

-Basta muéstrate de una vez!

-jejejejejeje eres muy divertido, a pesar de ser dame-Tsuna

Aquella risa ceso en el mismo momento en el que una sombra surgía de la oscuridad, en ese mismo momento Tsuna solo tenia una cosa en mente, correr, correr lo mas lejos posible de aquella sombra, pero por que le resultaba tan familiar, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de el, Tsuna lo miraba realmente aterrado, mientras que aquella sobra en su rostro se reflejaba una enorme y perversa sonrisa.

-No temas, ya que tarde o temprano vendré por ti, Tsunayoshi

-¿Q-quien eres?

Le repitió a aquella sombra, que simplemente acerco su mano para tomar el mentón del menor, obligándolo a mirarlo, aunque Tsuna no pudiera, solo podía ver como se reflejaba en aquellos orbes oscuros, tenia miedo, y al ver lo que el sus ojos se reflejaba temía lo peor, mas salió de su pensamiento al escuchar como el susurraba unas cuantas palabras.

* * *

Se levanto de golpe, mientras respiraba con dificultad, miro para todos lados, estaba en su habitación, tomo su frente con una de sus manos, intentando calmar sus pensamientos, y el incontrolable palpitar de su corazón.

-Q-que fue eso….

Jadeante se pregunto, eso si que había sido aterrador, tanto que llego a pensar en lo real que se llego a sentir, aun sentía el aliento de aquella sombra sobre su rostro, y su mirada penetrante, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, mientras negaba con la cabeza lo sucedido.

-S-solo fue un sueño, Un muy muy mal sueño

Nego con la cabeza, para deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos enfermizos, y dirigió su mirada a su reloj de mesa.

-7:30 a.m.

No era tarde, pero era la primera vez que se levantaba temprano a su parecer, se puso en pie, y se dirigió al baño, para tomar una ducha rápida, cambiarse y desayunar por primera vez temprano, cosa que sorprendió a su madre.

-Tsu-kun que sorpresa, pensé que nunca llegaría el día en el que te levantarías a tiempo

-Kaa-san no digas eso, que poca fé me tienes…

Sonrió dulcemente, al igual que su madre, si era extraño pero no para decir semejante cosa, termino su desayuno con calma, guardo su bento y demás en su mochila, se despidió de su madre, y se dirigió a la entrada, donde muy puntualmente Yamamoto y Gokudera lo esperaban.

-Juudaime buenos días

-Tsuna buenos días

-buenos días chicos

Y así los tres comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la escuela, aunque Yamamoto estuvo molestando a Tsuna sobre lo temprano que se había levantado hoy, cosa que avergonzó al moreno y enfureció al peliplata, que comenzó a armar pleito con el beisbolista tan temprano en la mañana, Tsuna suspiro pesadamente, ya era costumbre que pelearan, pero ¿tenían que comenzar tan temprano?, dejando eso de lado, las clases dieron comienzo y cada uno se acomodó en su silla, todo se sentía como si nada, pero aquel sueño lo tenia algo perturbado, era algo absurdo que simples palabras le afectaran.

-"tu eres mi propiedad"

Negó con la cabeza, repetidas veces, intentando deshacer esas palabras, solo era un absurdo sueño.

-Solo fue un sueño

Intento dejar eso de lado, y concentrarse en las clases, a la hora del almuerzo se reunió nuevamente con sus dos guardianes, y mientras ellos peleaban como de costumbre, él se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, comiendo tranquilamente su bento.

-Chicos, basta…terminemos nuestros bentos ne?

La dulce sugerencia, calmo al peliplata, mientras el beisbolista sonreía tranquilamente

-P-perdone Juudaime

-jejeje ma ma Tsuna, Gomen

Y finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo en algo, comieron tranquilamente, hasta que la campana que anunciaba el término del receso sonó, los tres amigos, se pusieron en pie, dispuestos a dirigirse a su salón, mas un grupo de Fangirls acorralaron a los dos mas populares del colegio sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada al respecto, Tsuna suspiro pesadamente indicándoles que se adelantaría, cosa que los dos comprendieron y lo dejaron ser, mientras se sacaban a aquellas locas de encima.

En el camino al salón de clases, tuvo que correr un poco, ya que los pasillos estaban desiertos ¿Acaso ya comenzaron las clases?

-Que mal debo darme prisa

Iba a seguir su camino, mas su híper intuición se activó, obligándolo a mirar con rapidez hacia atrás, pero no había nadie, que era aquel sentimiento que tenia, tenia la impresión de haber vivido aquello, pero….aquello fue solo un sueño ¿verdad?

-D-debo estar imaginando las cosas

Continuo su camino hasta el salón de clases, donde el profesor ya había llegado, y le indico que se sentara, pero por alguna razón aquel sentimiento de peligro y terror continuo con el durante todo lo que resto de escuela, al finalizar la jornada, se veía demasiado tenso, cosa que notaron sus Guardianes respectivamente.

-Ne Tsuna, sucede algo, te ves muy tenso

-es cierto Juudaime, que le sucede

-N-no es nada chicos, solo ha sido un día difícil

Ambos lo miraron fijamente, para luego mirarse entre ellos, sabían perfectamente que el no sabia mentir, pero si lo hacia debía ser una buena razón.

-Juudaime, si usted lo dice entonces esta bien

-Demo Tsuna, sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros ne?

Tsuna los miro a ambos aliviado, siempre podía contar con ellos

-Gracias chicos, lo se

Y sin mas continuaron su camino tranquilamente, hasta que un auto oscuro bloqueo su camino, y de el con rapidez bajaron unos hombre en traje mirando fijamente a los tres estudiantes.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, venimos por ti

* * *

**Bien que les parece, comentarios sugerencias y demas ya saben como es el metodo ejeje**

**una cosita mas antes de continuar, ya que en uno de los reviews que me dejaron pues me hicieron caer en cuenta que no habia aclarado unas cosas, asi que comencemos:**

**-en este Fic, la historia sigue su curso y conexion con la mafia, mas no existen los arcobalenos bebes, estan en su forma adulta, y bueno a pesar de ser fuertes, no son exactamente...humanos?**

**-Tambien Tsuna acepto voluntariamente ser el Decimo Vongola, por lo que el personalmente reunio a sus guardianes y demas, osea la misma historia sin Reborn.**

**-Como aclare en el Capitulo pasado, I-pin, Lambo y Fuuta son hermanos de Tsuna.**

**-Nana tambien esta conectada con la mafia, por lo que sabe todo con relacion al trabajo de su esposo.**

**y creo que eso seria de momento la aclaracion, ya saben algo mas me dejan un Review**

**Nos leemos en el proximo, y muchas gracias por apoyar mi trabajo**

**Marhaya~ **


	4. Famiglia

**Estoy tan feliz, sus Reviews me alientan mucho enserio, asi que muchisimas gracias, y creo que este es el capitulo mas largo, enserio, despues de leer sus comentarios, bueno la inspiracion ... ¿fluyo? XD! dejando mis delirios emocionales de lado, disfruten el Siguiente Capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, mis escritos son sin animo de lucro y para desestresarme un poco.**

* * *

Aquellas palabras pusieron alerta a sus guardianes, quienes se pusieron a la defensiva inmediatamente.

-No se llevaran a Juudaime a ningún lugar

-Tsuna permanece detrás ne?

En vista de lo sucedido, Tsuna accedió ya que no se encontraba en posición para luchar, los hombres en traje sacaron sus armas dispuestos a eliminar a los que obstaculizaban su trabajo, mas no lograron hacerles ningún rasguño ya que antes de que se percataran ellos ya habían hecho su movimiento, dejándolos inconscientes, no los matarían por que sabían que a Tsuna no le gustaba, a pesar de haber aceptado ser el Decimo líder de Vongola, la mafia mas grande en el mundo, no le gustaba causar muertes innecesarias, a menos de que fueran importantes, sus guardianes lo sabían, pero el guardián de la tormenta sabia que ese pensamiento de él, tarde o temprano cambiaria, era el deber de un líder hacer sacrificios si quería proteger a su familia.

-Que eficientes son tus guardianes, Tsuna

Esa voz, la conocía perfectamente, se adelanto a sus guardianes quienes estaban aun atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, y se acercó al auto con rapidez, tropezando con la cabeza de un rubio que también salía del auto.

-Itaii

Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-T-tsuna tiempo sin verte

-D-dino-san

Después de que los guardianes reconocieran de quien se trataba, descansaron ya que se trataba de nadie mas ni nadie menos que Dino Cavallone, el jefe de la familia Cavallone, y el autoproclamado hermano mayor del Decimo Vongola, Tsuna sabia quien era, y como el hacia conocer su relación de hermanos a los demás, cosa que no le importaba, le resultaba agradable de cierta manera.

-Dino-san es una sorpresa verte aquí en namimori

-ejeje perdona por no avisar, pero hacia mucho que no te veía

Lo abraza fraternalmente.

-mi lindo hermanito

-D-dino-san no diga eso

-¿Porque no si es verdad?

Aquel comentario hizo que el moreno se pusiera como un tomate, era lindo verle de esa forma, tanto sus guardianes como Dino, dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros, era verdad el seria un buen jefe, dejando eso de lado, Dino se apartó de su hermanito, para luego mirarlo fijamente.

-Tsuna debemos hablar

El moreno lo miro fijamente, asintiendo con la cabeza, entendía lo que quería decir.

-Hai, demo primero tenemos que llegar a casa

-Ejeje es verdad, por eso vine a recogerte, pero mis pobres hombres sufrieron las consecuencias

-Gomenasai

-No te preocupes Tsuna, de todas maneras no les hicieron mucho daño

-D-demo no fue nuestra intención

-Lo se, pero antes de ir a tu casa, le dirias a tus guardianes que ayuden a mis guardias a entrar al auto, ya que es evidente que ellos no entraran por si solos en esa condición.

Tsuna rie nerviosamente, si que se les había pasado la mano, por lo que con una mirada suplicante se dispuso a hacer la petición de su hermano.

-Chicos, podrían ayudarlos a entrar

-D-demo Juudaime ellos nos atacaron primero, deberíamos dejarlos aquí tirados

-Ma ma Gokudera, finalmente no hicieron nada, y terminaron lastimados por nuestra culpa

-Tu cállate, Idiota del beisbol

-Gokudera-kun por favor

El peliplata termino por resignarse

-Esta bien, si Juudaime lo dice no tendré de otra

-Ejejeje Tsuna si sabe como convencerlo jejeje, yo también ayudare

Termino por decir Yamamoto, para así entre el peliplata y el subir a los dos hombres que noquearon nuevamente al auto, Dino le pidió el favor a Romario de que tomara el lugar del que estaba conduciendo y los llevara a casa de Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera también se adentraron en el auto, y así Romario emprendió el camino hacia la casa de Tsuna, al llegar, los hombres de Dino habían recuperado la consciencia y se disculparon con Tsuna por haberle asustado, mientras este negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia, pero Gokudera les dijo en italiano hasta de que se iban a morir, desafortunadamente Tsuna aun no entendía el idioma completamente, por lo que no logro entender todas las barbaridades que salían de la boca de su guardián de la tormenta, mientras Yamamoto lo intentaba calmar, ya que si seguía asi, a ese paso volaría el auto de lo molesto que se encontraba.

Bajaron del auto, mientras Romario y los otros dos esperaron afuera, mas Dino detuvo a los amigos de Tsuna.

-Chicos sé que se van a molestar, pero lo que necesito hablar con Tsuna es en privado

-Ehh! Pero que dices potro bronco no pienso dejar a Juudaime solo, además quiero saber

-es cierto, pero queremos saber de que hablaran

Pro primera vez en bastante tiempo Yamamoto mostraba su faceta seria, realmente aterrador para quien no lo conociera.

-Chicos

Tsuna levanto la voz, cosa que sorprendió a sus dos guardianes, mas notaron su seriedad en el asunto.

-Nos vemos mañana ne?

Derrotados ante las palabras de Tsuna, decidieron dar la retirada, despidiéndose de los dos jefes mafiosos, realmente averiguarían lo que le dijo Dino a Tsuna mañana, después de velos alejarse en el horizonte, Tsuna abrió la puerta e Hizo pasar a Dino a la casa.

* * *

-Estoy en casa mamá

-TSUNAAA-NII!...

Sus tres hermanitos se iban a abalanzar sobre el, cuando reconocieron al rubio detrás de él, y cambiaron el curso de su trayectoria, prácticamente tacleando al desprevenido invitado.

-DINO-NII!...

Y con esto los cuatro cayeron al suelo, dejando a un Tsuna muy sorprendido, Cada día tomaban mas fuerza en sus saludos, le sorprendía el hecho de no morir un día de estos en medio de uno.

-Vamos chicos déjenme respirar

Decía el pobre Rubio debajo de los niños, los cuales se hicieron a un lado, y lo ayudaron a ponerse en pie.

-Gomenasai Dino-nii pero nos sorprendió verte

Contesto Fuuta

-I-pin esta feliz, Dino-nii regreso

-Dino-nii ¿le trajo algo a lambo-sama?

Terminaron por comentar los dos menores, cosa que al rubio le hizo gracia.

-Yo también estoy feliz de volver a verlos, pequeños pero ahora solo vengo de paso, primero que nada donde esta mamá

-esta en la cocina Dino-nii

-vamos, vamos ella estará feliz de verte

-JAJAJA ella preparara mucha comida deliciosa para lambo y sus subordinados

Con esto los pequeños corrieron a la cocina, seguidos de Tsuna y Dino, el primero preocupado por el segundo ya que sus subordinados se quedaron fuera, sabía lo torpe que solía ser, por lo que lo miraba atentamente, al entrar a la cocina, Nana se dio vuelta recibiendo a su hijo.

-Tsu-kun okairinasai Are…..Dino-kun, tiempo sin verte

-Mamma igualmente, veo que sigue siendo igual de hermosa desde la última vez que vine

-Basta Dino-kun me avergüenzas

-lo digo en verdad

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero me alegra ver nuevamente al gran jefe de la familia Cavallone

-Mamma

Tsuna realmente los miraba a los dos con cierto desconcierto, realmente Dino-san y su Oka-san se llevaban de maravilla tanto que llegaba a sentirse enfermo cuando comenzaban con los halagos mutuos, mas no les prestaba mucha atención o terminaría siendo enredado en la conversación, después de aquello Nana preparo prácticamente un banquete para todos los de la casa, cosa que disfrutaron mucho quedando completamente satisfechos, quien diría que Nana tenia aquel toque que le da el sabor familiar a las comidas.

-muchas gracias por la comida

Dijeron todos al unisono.

-No hay de que mis niños, ahora vayan a tomar una ducha y a dormir

-Hai Kaa-san

-Mamma permítame ayudar a recoger la mesa

-NO!

Dijeron a unisono todos los presentes cosa que desconcertó a Dino

-E-Etto Dino-kun no te preocupes, además tu eres el invitado será la próxima ne?

Nana sonrió dulcemente, salvando la situación con rapidez, ya que todos eran consientes de lo torpe que podía ser sin sus subordinados alrededor, cosa que el aun no se había percatado, y si ayudaba a hacer algo tan simple, bueno temía por que su losa no sobreviviría a las manos del joven capo.

-Esta bien Mamma

-No te preocupes Dino-san, kaa-san estará bien

En esto los tres pequeños se retiraron para obedecer la orden de su madre, de tomar un baño, mientras que los dos mayores después de que Dino se despidiera de Nana, se dirigieron al cuarto de Tsuna, al entrar Dino se sentó en la Silla de estudio de Tsuna, mientras este tomo lugar en su cama, el ambiente se puso repentinamente tenso, mientras un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación, después de un buen rato en esta situación, Tsuna decidió dar el primer paso.

-¿Dino-san de que quería hablar conmigo?

-Tsuna

La voz de Dino se torno seria y de cierto modo frío y cortante

-Tsuna me entere del incidente que tuviste hace varias semanas ya

Al escuchar esto, bueno no se le hacia raro que se enterara el problema surgía en por que se notaba tan molesto.

-Fue un descuido mio, lo lamento pero no te dije por que no quería preocupar

-Tsuna lo entiendo, pero quiero saber una cosa

-¿Si?

-Según en el hospital en el que fuiste atendido, tu herida sano prácticamente al día siguiente, siendo dado de alta el mismo día, Tsuna me alegra que estés bien, pero una herida de ese tipo no sana de buenas a primeras

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir Dino-san, pero si buscas una respuesta, lamentablemente no puedo darla

-¿Porque?

-Por que ni siquiera yo sé que paso realmente

-Tsuna ¿estas seguro de ello?

-Hai, realmente lo único que recuerdo es cuando esos hombres me dispararon, y cuando recupere el sentido estando en el hospital

-Lo entiendo, pero debes tener cuidado, he estado investigando desde el día que me entere, y lo que encontré no tiene buena pinta

-¿A que te refieres Dino-san?

-Tsuna, deberías estar muerto pero algo me dice que aquel incidente tenía un propósito

-Soy muy consiente de ello, pero no encuentro el sentido de ello en especial por el hecho de que sigo aquí, Dino-san no sé que paso conmigo

El ambiente dejo de ser tenso en el momento en el que ej joven Cavallone se acercó a su hermanito y lo despeino con dulzura, realmente no le gustaba ver así a Tsuna.

-Tsuna no te preocupes, ahora estas bien, y eso es lo que cuenta

-Gracias Dino-san

-jejeje para que es la familia ne?

Tsuna sonrió mas tranquilo, realmente hablar con alguien sobre aquel día era tranquilizador, ahora solo debía seguir adelante y claro ser mas cuidadoso, ya estaba bien, y eso era lo que contaba.

-¿Dino-san te quedaras a dormir hoy?

-Gomene Tsuna, pero tengo unas cuantas cosas mas que atender

-Esta bien

Ambos se pusieron en pie, mientras Tsuna acompañaba a Dino hasta la salida, se despidieron y Dino abordo el auto oscuro que aguardaba por el a la entrada, Tsuna se quedo observándolo hasta que se perdió en la lejanía, Cerro la puerta tras de él, y retomo sus actividades nocturnas antes de ir a dormir.

* * *

Al entrar a su habitación ya listo para dormir, se paralizo.

-P-pero que es esto

Intento moverse, pero parecía congelado que era aquella sensación y por qué su cuerpo no respondía, parecía como si algo lo estuviera reteniendo, pero aquello era imposible, no había nadie detrás de él, y solo había alcanzado a dar dos pasos al interior de su habitación, si lograba moverse, podría regresar fuera y volver a como antes, por lo que lo intento con mas fuerzas, pero aun así su cuerpo no respondía, hasta que escucho como lentamente la puerta se cerraba tras de él.

-Espera…

Miro con terror como la puerta se cerraba hasta que finalmente un clic resonó en la habitación, dejándolo moverse por fin, no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero no podía, al parecer estaba cerrada con seguro.

-Debe ser una broma

Suspiro resignado, restándole importancia al hecho de estar encerrado en su propia habitación, estaba cansado, así que solo dormiría un poco y por la mañana buscaría como abrir la puerta, soltó el picaporte, mas aquella sensación que tuvo todo el día en el colegio regreso, su Hiper Intuición, le indicaba que corriera de aquel lugar, Huir, era su única opción, y bueno no iba a quedarse reflexionando sobre algo que el sabia le iba a salvar la vida, intento nuevamente forzarla, debía salir Ahora.

-Eres más divertido de lo que pensé

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron ampliamente, mientras el miedo y el pánico invadían su ser, lentamente volteo su rostro a la figura que se encontraba recargada a un lado de su cama, aquellos ojos oscuros, los reconocía ¿pero de donde?, aquella sombra sonrió de lado, deleitándose con el temor del mas joven, avanzo lo suficiente para quedar a milímetros de la espalda del moreno, se inclino acercándose al oído de este regalándole las mas dulces y mortíferas palabras.

-he venido por ti, Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**WTH! si Dino tambien hace su Awensome aparicion, y claro sus torpezas tambien jejejee, creo que me quedo un poco OCc que piensan ustedes?, ideas, sugerencias y comentarios contructivos son bien recibidos, al igual que las inconformidades, pero...cuidado con las palabras para aquellos inconformes, si no las redactan bien se crean los malos entendidos**

**Bueno con respecto al ultimo pedazo que les digo...me reservo los comentarios ya que si los hago me salen fangirlones(?) y no aguantan XD!**

**nos leemos el proximo capitulo**

**Marhaya~ **


	5. You are my property

**Nihao minna, haciendo actualización después del aviso, por favor disfruten la lectura y comenten**

**Disclaimmer: KHR no me pertenece..**

* * *

-He venido por ti, Tsunayoshi…

El joven palideció ante estas palabras, las había escuchado antes, pero por que no podía recordar donde, quedo petrificado en su lugar, sintiendo el calor proveniente de su espalda, el temor no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, por lo que se dejo llevar por su Hyper Intuición y abrió la puerta, pero una mano la volvió a cerrar con pesadez, haciendo eco en la habitación.

-Y pensar que aun intentarías escapar, bueno deberías parar por que no lo pienso permitir.

Dijo en un tono frio, se notaba que era una persona despiadada, y por la sonrisa que surcaba su rostro era una persona de la cual no quisieras volverte enemiga, el moreno se pego aun mas a la puerta, quería salir, pero no podía, se armó de valor para susurrar unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Q-quien eres?

El desconocido se apegó un poco mas a la espalda del pequeño, tomándolo del mentón y obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba, encontrándose ambas miradas en una sola, esos oscuros ojos los había visto antes, en su sueño…¿acaso no era un sueño?

-No deberías preguntar cosas tan obvias, acaso no reconoces a tu dueño Dame-Tsuna

-¿Dueño?

-Así es

La voluntad del pequeño parecía flaquear, tenia miedo pero sabia que el no era un oponente al cual le pudiera ganar, el desconocido se percato de esto y sonrió aun mas, divertido por la situación.

-Veo que reconoces la diferencia de poder, no eres tan tonto como lo pensé.

EL moreno se armó de valor, y aunque sus palabras temblaran prosiguió con la conversación.

-Y-yo no soy propiedad de nadie.

-Si lo eres, eres mío

-N-ni siquiera lo conozco

-Eres muy frio, pero permíteme refrescar tu memoria.

Sonrió inclinándose un poco mas, para rozar sus labios con los del pequeño, que se estremeció ante el contacto, pero no lo rechazo, ya que antes lo había sentido, cerro los ojos e inconscientemente correspondió, oportunidad que aprovecho el mas alto, para profundizar el beso, se sentía extraño como era que podía corresponder a algo que sentía por primera vez, y era con un desconocido, como pudo lo aparto de él, jadeante y con la cara ligeramente tintada de un color carmín en sus mejillas.

-T-tu Eres el del parque

-Así que ya recuerdas, es bueno saberlo…pero te tardaste demasiado.

-Es imposible, tu no deberías estar aquí…eres solo un mal sueño

-Lastima pero a decir verdad soy muy real

El desconocido se termino de alejar de él y se apoyó en el marco de la habitación de este, permitiendo de esta manera apreciar a mayores rasgos su vestimenta, era un hombre entre los 25 años, vestía de traje y con un sombrero de fieltro mas algo singular en él era la cinta alrededor de este era naranja al igual que su camisa, y en su cuello tenia …¿¡UN CAMALEON!, acaso podía ser mas bizarro, pero a decir verdad lo mas intrigante fue su rostro, la sobra que hacia el sombrero no permitía ver sus ojos, pero a decir era alguien muy atractivo, y tenia unas curiosas patillas rizadas, no pudo evitar verlo fijamente por un buen tiempo, pero después de asegurarse que no le haría nada, aun permaneció en la puerta, muy pegado a ella.

-E-entonces…. ¿como te llamas y como sabes mi nombre?

-Jeje…Realmente eres alguien muy entretenido, pero te lo diré ya que debes aprender el nombre de tu dueño, Mi nombre es Reborn, y se tu nombre por que tu eres mi propiedad

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido

-Eso dices, pero para mi lo tiene.

-Aja…_Que persona tan ilógica y egocéntrica_ - pensó el pequeño moreno-

De un momento a otro el camaleón que se posaba en los hombres de hombre trajeado se transformo en una hermosa arma color verde que se ajustaba a la mano de él, y que apunto directamente al joven.

-Ahora cambiando al tema principal, he venido por lo que me prometiste

Tsuna se quedo mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos, ya que entro en pánico al ver como apuntaba su arma contra el, ¿acaso lo pensaba matar?

-H-HIIIIIIIIIIIII P-PERO QUE HACES! ACASO NO ME SALVASTE, AHORA ME PIENSAS MATAR?

Fastidiado por la gritería disparo muy cerca de su cabeza, dejando la bala incrustada en la pared.

-Por supuesto que no, si te hubiera querido muerto solo te hubiese dejado morir ahora quédate callado, me fastidia que grites

-esta bien….

El joven se dejo deslizar apoyado en la puerta hasta el suelo, un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos dos hasta que Tsuna tuvo el valor de romper el silencio.

-Entonces que esperas, ¿acaso no vienes por mi alma?

-Si

-Entonces que esperas

- No es tan sencillo.

-A que te refieres

-Con el tiempo lo sabrás…de momento me veras muy seguido

-¿¡EH?

Al ver la reacción del joven, se levanto nuevamente, y se acercó a él, lo miro desde aquella posición, cosa que hizo estremecer a Tsuna, sonrió divertido.

-No te preocupes, a su tiempo vendré por tu alma, pero estaré muy cerca así que no bajes tu guardia ya que eres mi propiedad.

Sin más como llego se fue, aunque Tsuna no supo como entro a su cuarto a final de todo, cuando no sintió su presencia, dio un gran suspiro aliviado en parte, mientras que en la otra sintió que era duro estrellarse con la realidad, así que si había vendido su alma, que clase de cosas pasarían de ahora en adelante, no quería preocuparse por mas y después de asegurarse que no seguía encerrado en su habitación, se fue directo a la cama, pero aun así muchas preguntas se formularon en su mente, hasta que finalmente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, todo fue normal el despertador, su madre llamándolo por que llegaría tarde a la escuela, el correr para llegar a tiempo, las clases, las peleas existenciales de sus guardianes, el regreso a casa, la cena, bañar a sus hermanos y acostarlos a dormir…pero cuando el fue a tomar su baño para descansar al deshacerse de toda la ropa de su parte superior se fijo que tenia algo grabado en el pecho.

-PERO QUE ES ESTO!.

* * *

**Bueno disculpen la demora, pero me costo hacer este Cap, ustedes entenderán el trabajo y el estudio apenas y me dejan respirar, de antemano agradezco a todos aquellos que me dejaron review el capitulo anterior, me alegra saber sus opiniones, y con respecto a Tsuna, no me había fijado pero si lo volví algo frió, mi error...pero intentare que no pase nuevamente.**

**sin mas, nos leemos en la próxima actualización, y por favor ustedes saben sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir con mi historia.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Ciao ciao**

**Marhaya~**


	6. Awake

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn...no me pertenece, esta historia lo hago por entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro.**

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente, todo fue normal el despertador, su madre llamándolo por que llegaría tarde a la escuela, el correr para llegar a tiempo, las clases, las peleas existenciales de sus guardianes, el regreso a casa, la cena, bañar a sus hermanos y acostarlos a dormir…pero cuando el fue a tomar su baño para descansar al deshacerse de toda la ropa de su parte superior se fijo que tenia algo grabado en el pecho._

_-PERO QUE ES ESTO!._

**A**quel grito resonó por toda la casa, claro si también tenemos en cuenta el barrio o Namimori completa, estaba atónito ante lo que sus ojos veían tenia cinco pequeñas marcas en el pecho, tenían un ligero tono rojizo y todas ellas se ubicaban cerca de la herida que tenia.

-Pero que significa esto?

Poso su mano en aquel lugar, rozando suavemente el lugar, dolían pero no tanto como lo hubiese imaginado, se escucho como bajaban las escaleras con rapidez, se coloco nuevamente la camisa en su lugar, para luego escuchar ligeros golpes provenientes de la puerta.

-Tsu-kun estas bien?

-H-hai kaa-san

No pudo evitar tartamudear, notaba que su grito exagerado había puesto alerta a su madre, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para enfrentarse a ella.

-¿Por que ese grito Tsu-kun? ¿Paso algo?

-I-iie kaa-san solo que… Me encontré con uno de los juguetes de Lambo y me lleve un gran susto

Mintió descaradamente, a pesar de eso conservaba un semblante calmado exteriormente "Por favor créelo" se decía internamente, el rostro de nana se relajo, su dulce hijo siempre tan ingenuo, tan asustadizo al igual que era cuando pequeño, bueno mas pequeño.

En el rostro de ella se dibujo una dulce sonrisa, su niño no cambiaría a pesar de tener una gran carga sobre sus hombros.

-Tsu-kun no me asustes asi, además debes saber que tu hermanito es muy olvidadizo.

-lo se kaa-san, perdona el haberte preocupado

Nana finalmente se retiro, dejando a Tsuna muy aliviado aunque su madre fuese muy protectora con el, nunca dejaría de ser tan inocente, agradecía por este hecho y decidió finalmente tomar su baño, no quería pensar mucho en aquellas marcas, tal vez solo serian algunas marcas que se desvanecerían con el tiempo.

* * *

Olvidando lo sucedido la noche anterior, para su propio bien ya que si seguía pensándolo terminaría definitivamente pasando una vergüenza muy grande, no es que ya no las hubiese pasado, solo que no quería repetirlo. La mañana se abrió paso por las cortinas del joven Sawada, el cual continuo su rutina diaria, después de despertar, por tercer día seguido temprano, se tomo su tiempo de ir a despertar a sus hermanos.

Se acerco a la puerta tocando un par de veces, y al no recibir respuesta imagino que aun seguían dormidos, así que abrió la puerta y se encontró con la imagen mas dulce que pudiera ver, sus tres hermanos durmiendo tranquilamente, amaba la imagen se veían tan lindos, aunque muy a su pesar no era tiempo de contemplarlos, debía despertarlos asi que se acerco a Fuuta que era la primer cama junto a la puerta, se sentó en el borde de su cama y lo movió suavemente para hacerlo despertar.

-Fuuta…. Fuuta…. Despierta

El niño hizo una pequeña y adorable mueca, antes de entre abrir sus marrones y vivaces ojos, fijo sus ojos en la persona que lo llamaba, regalándole una adormilada sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Tsuna-nii

Fuuta bostezo un poco antes de sentarse en la cama y frotar una de sus manos contra su ojo, queriendo despertar, ante esto Tsuna le despeino con cariño.

-Buenos días, Fuuta

El mencionado lo abrazo antes de que se pusiera en pie para ir a despertar a la segunda persona que se encontraba en la siguiente cama, Tsuna le sonrió y le abrazo de igual manera, pero no duro ya que Fuuta le soltó para ir a cambiarse mientras Tsuna despertaba al dormilón de Lambo, siempre era una pelea para despertarlo, bueno mas que a el pero entenderán el punto de esto, se puso en pie y se acerco a la cama de Lambo y con la misma dulzura con la que despertó a Fuuta, lo hizo con Lambo, aunque fue una dulzura repetida 15 veces, era demasiado persistente al no levantarse pero Tsuna lo era mas, y cuando logro que abriera los ojos, este se abalanzo sobre Tsuna.

-Buenos días Tsuna… Lambo quiere que lo abraces hoy

Y entre risas este correspondió, mas le apresuro para que saliera de la cama.

-Lambo, ven te ayudare a cambiarte

-D-demo…Lambo –Sama es grande, el puede solo

-Pero seria mas rápido si te ayudo

-Hmm…Si Tsuna lo dice entonces esta bien.

-Tsu-kun el desayuno esta listo

Dijo Nana después de ver a Fuuta bajar, imagino que Tsuna fue a despertar a sus hermanos, así después de que el estuviera listo, bajo junto a Fuuta a desayunar, I-pin era muy madrugadora, por lo que imaginaba que ella ya estuviera abajo desayunando, los tres chicos de la casa, se acomodaron en la mesa, desayunaron tranquilamente como todas las mañanas, terminaron la comida y Nana tomo a los pequeños de la mano para llevarlos al jardín, así que fueron los primeros en irse.

-Tsu-kun cuídate mucho quieres?

-Hai Kaa-san

-Hasta pronto Tsuna-nii

Dijeron los tres pequeños a unisono.

-Hasta pronto Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, Lambo, Kaa-san

Nana se alejo de la casa, junto a Fuuta, ya que después de dejar a los mas pequeños en el jardín, ella siempre acompañaba a Fuuta a la primaria, los despidió con la mano, para luego el entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de el, subio las escaleras y bajo su bolso donde se encontraban sus libros de estudio, pero antes de salir de la habitación su *celular comenzó a vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo y le hecho una mirada mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿2 mensajes?.. Veamos de quien son

Abrió el aparato con rapidez, y se percato que los mensajes correspondían a Gokudera y Yamamoto, en ese orden los comenzó a leer:

-**_"1 Mensaje: Gokudera Hayato_**

**_Buenos días Juudaime, espero que se encuentre bien, le envio este mensaje para expresarle mis mas sinceras disculpas por no poder ir a recogerlo hoy, ya que se me presentaron algunos asuntos y no me puedo encontrar con usted para recogerlo._**

**_Nuevamente me disculpo, y espero nos veamos en la escuela._**

**_Lo siento juudaime."_**

Una gotita se le resbalo por la cien al leer el mensaje, era entendible que no lo pudiera recoger, pero siempre se disculpaba en exceso, suspiro y dejando eso de lado se dispuso a leer el siguiente mensaje mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

**-_"2 Mensaje: Yamamoto Takeshi_**

**_Yoh, Tsuna_**

**_Perdona hoy no puedo ir a recogerte, tengo practica temprano en el equipo y no debo faltar, nos vemos en la escuela para el almuerzo._**

**_Ja nne."_**

-hay chicos…

Termino de leer los mensajes, para luego cerrar el celular y volver a meterlo en el bolsillo del pantalón, se acomodo los zapatos y tomo su bolso.

-Así que hoy, estaré yo solo.

Bueno era lo que había estado pidiendo desde hace semanas y por fin se le había concedido, mas cuando abrió la puerta y se fijo que ellos no estaban se sintió un poco triste, los entendía pero la rutina lo tenia muy mal acostumbrado, negó con la cabeza, para terminar de cerrar la casa y emprender su camino a la escuela.

* * *

No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro a medida de avanzaba su camino a la escuela, era tranquilo caminar sin tener que escuchar las peleas diarias de sus guardianes, por lo que miro al cielo tranquilamente, se sentía bien poder tener un tiempo para el, por lo que desvio por unos cuantos lugares que quería ver cuando tuviera tiempo, claro no iba muy tarde por lo que le pareció bien, teniendo esto en mente visito una librería, tenia que reforzar algunos aspectos en su estudio, no es que tuviera malas notas pero si seguía con esas notas, no dudaba en llegar a necesitar un tutor, pero el estudiaba todo mejor tomándose su tiempo, compro los libros que necesitaba y un cómic, el que nunca le ha de faltar, y nuevamente retomo su camino a la escuela.

Estaba pasando por el parque, recordando aquello que sucedió, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Solo fue un producto de mi imaginación

Seguía repitiéndose aquello, a pesar de lo que sucedió en su cuarto dos noches atrás, iba a seguir su camino pero nuevamente su Hiper Intuición se activo, alguien lo seguía, sus ojos se tornaron de un color naranja y su expresión se torno seria, esta vez estaba preparado, busco con la mirada la fuente, pero nada acaso otra vez sucedía lo mismo, no era posible cerro sus ojos unos momentos y al abrirlos ese color achocolatado de su mirada volvió, continuo con su camino pero al darse vuelta se estrello con alguien de frente, lo cual lo empujo hacia atrás y hubiera terminado en el suelo a no ser de que aquel brazo que rodeo su cintura y lo apego mas a el, evitando su caída.

-Debes tener mas cuidado, Tsunayoshi

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, reconocía esa voz y al levantar la vista casi se muere en ese instante.

-T-T-TU!

-Chaos, Tsunayoshi

El moreno se quedo viendo divertido la expresión del mas pequeño que se encontraba entre sus brazos, sonrió para sus adentros mientras sintió como este se apartaba apresuradamente de el.

-R-R-Reborn

-¿Hai, Dame-Tsuna?

-T-tu no deberías estar aquí, TU NO ERES REAL!

Sentencio esto ultimo con pánico, mas su mirada nunca se aparto de la de el, lo miraba incrédulo, no era verdad, no lo era.

-Si claro, sigue repitiéndote lo mismo hasta que lo creas, pero yo…

El de la fedora, sonrió mientras tomo una de sus rizadas patillas estirándola para que esta volviera a su lugar.

-Soy muy real.

* * *

_**Etto...Hi Minna! a que me extrañaron verdad? -Sale un zapato Volador de la nada y la golpea-**_

_**O-ok...ya entendí, pero no fue mi intención retrasar el fic, tenia cosas que hacer, y sin tiempo y la inspiración sin inspirar(?) pues como difícil escribir, no lo creen?**_

_**Dejando eso de lado FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TSUNA...y reborn (que fue ayer)**_

_**Pensaba subir un one-shot, pero vamos a ver si me alcanza el tiempo antes de que el dia de hoy termine, por lo demas, realmente agradezco a todas esas personas que me alientan a seguir escribiendo con sus Review, entonces a responder se ha dicho:**_

**Lexie-chan94: Hmm..no podria decirte que no ante eso de que caera rendido, pero creeme lo hara a su tiempo XD!**

**MIRAIDY R: perdona la tardanza y me alegro que mi historia te haya gustado, tambien es mi pareja favorita R27 RLZ!**

**AlexOkami: Gomen, mi ortografia es fatal, y Word no ayuda mucho, perdona la tardanza y espero que te guste como va la historia**

**hatsuki: muchas gracias por tu comentario, y aqui tienes la conti~ **

**iri: si que lo es, pero espero que las personas entiendan que si la trama sigue asi, Tsuna y los personaes se acomplaran de diferente manera a la que los conocen, total es un punto de vista diferente, y espero que lo entiendan y lo respeten.**

**bianchixgokudera25: perdona la espera a la que te someti, y me alegra que compartas mi pinto de vista, igual la palabra de cada persona es valiosa para mi, asi que gracias por tu apoyo**

_**No siendo mas de momento, nuevamente agradezco la espera, ya saben si me quieren dejen un Review, y dejen sus criticas constructivas que me ayuden a crecer no solo a mi sino a la historia tambien.**_

_**Ciao Ciao~**_

_**Marhaya**_


	7. Fear

**Disclaimer: Katekyo hitman Reborn! no me pertenece...la historia en sin animo de lucro y solo para divertir... Disfruten**

* * *

_-Si claro, sigue repitiéndotelo hasta que te lo creas, pero yo…_

_El de la fedora, sonrio mientras tomo una de sus rizadas patillas estirándola para que esta volviera a su lugar._

_-Soy muy real._

* * *

-Aquel hombre trajeado sonrió con malicia al ver la expresión de horror del más joven, acomodando mejor su fedora-

Es imposible…

-susurro apenas audible el moreno, aun aturdido al verle nuevamente, no podía apartar su vista de el perdiéndose nuevamente en la oscura mirada que aquel hombre, el simplemente correspondía a la intensa mirada acaramelada imaginando el lio que era su mente, pero aun no era tiempo de las tediosas explicaciones, aparto su mirada de él dando media vuelta mientras comenzaba a caminar, dejando al moreno atrás-

Vamos o llegaras tarde Dame

-aquellas simples palabras lo sacaron de su aturdimiento, comenzando a caminar nuevamente a una prudente distancia de este, sin poder evitar mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando-

Entonces…Reborn ¿Verdad?, si tú eres R-real, puedo saber ¿por qué me acompañas a la escuela?

-Pregunto algo nervioso, mientras aun intentaba hacerse la idea de que aquel sujeto no era un invento de su imaginación, mientras el otro simplemente miraba hacia el frente-

¿Acaso no es obvio?

-respondió simplemente el mayor a la atenta mirada del otro, negando suavemente con la cabeza, cosa que logro robar de los labios del mayor un molesto y cansado suspiro-

Porque quiero.

-Aquella respuesta desencajo la cara del joven capo, que simplemente le miraba ya no con curiosidad y algo de miedo, sino con incredulidad, pero que egocéntrico era aquel tipo, eso saco un pequeño puchero en su joven rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el más alto-

-Lo acompaño hasta la entrada de la escuela, y sorpresivamente como llego este se fue, aquello lo dejo tan sorprendido y asustado, que se aseguró de que esta vez no estaba delirando dándose un pequeño pellizco en el brazo, para así comprobar que había sido real cosa que provocó una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado al darse cuenta que él era real, entonces eso lo obligaba a estar en deuda con él, le debía la vida, pero aquello lo asustaba aún más, tan sumergido se quedó en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que el tiempo siguió adelante, hasta la hora del almuerzo, no pudo concentrarse en absolutamente nada-

Juudaime? Tsuna?

-Sus guardianes ya habían notado lo distraído que estaba su jefe desde su llegada, preocupados ambos fueron a verle, logrando por fin sacarlo de su estado de su ensoñación-

Chicos, no los había visto llegar… ¿que hora es?

-pregunto para cambiar un poco el ambiente-

Es hora del almuerzo, demo Juudaime…

¿Paso algo Tsuna?

-Termino de formular la pregunta Yamamoto, y aunque Gokudera se enojó, lo dejo de lado de momento, primero quería saber que tenía tan entretenido a su jefe-

No sé a qué se refieren chicos.

Te vez muy distraído Tsuna, desde la mañana para ser más exactos.

Yamamoto, no es nada solo que estoy pensando algunas cosas

Juudaime, sabe que puede confiar en nosotros para cualquier cosa, por favor no dude en decirnos lo que lo está atormentando.

L-lo se Gokudera, no se preocupen los dos ¿está bien?, vamos a almorzar antes de que se acabe el receso.

-Aun no muy convencidos por las palabras de Tsuna, se miraron mutuamente la tormenta y la lluvia, para luego asentir, y encaminarse los tres a la azotea de la escuela.

El almuerzo en esta ocasión fue muy silencioso, no solo por el hecho de que una vez en la azotea Tsuna nuevamente se sumergió en sus pensamientos, frente a la atenta vista de sus dos amigos, estaban preocupados, pero sabían que no podían presionar las cosas por lo que comieron en calma por una vez, el timbre sonó indicando con esto nuevamente el ingreso de los estudiantes a sus clases, los tres se colocaron en pie y se encaminaron al salón, pero Tsuna los fue dejando de a poco, quedándose finalmente atrás…

"No puedo seguir así, no debo preocuparlos, pero aun así debo hablar con Dino-san, esto realmente me está comenzando a asustar"

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente, al abrirlos nuevamente se relajó y más decidió se encamino a su salón, para así terminar las clases, al haber entrado detrás después de su maestro, fue inevitablemente regañado y sacado del salón, cosa que terminaba de adornar su día, acaso podría ser peor-

Denme un respiro..

-las clases concluyeron finalmente, para así nuevamente los tres encaminarse a la casa de su jefe, no cruzaron palabras creando así un ambiente tenso en el trayecto, cosa que no noto Tsuna…realmente le había afectado el hecho de enterarse que si le debía la vida a ese sujeto y que no era producto de su imaginación.

Al llegar a la casa del capo, los otros dos se despidieron aun con la inquietud en su cuerpo del saber por qué Tsuna se veía tan pensativo, más si las cosas seguían así le preguntarían, no podían permitir que el se torturara, si podían ayudar a aliviar la carga que lo tenía así lo harían, estaban decididos desde que formaron parte de su familia.

* * *

Al ingresar a casa Tsuna fue recibido nuevamente por el amor aplastante de sus hermanos, que como cosa de todos los días lo tumbaron quedando los 3 en el suelo, mientras Fuuta nuevamente ayudaba a su hermano mayor a ponerse en pie-

Sucede algo Tsuna-nii?

-eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, sabía que Fuuta era perceptivo pero no pensó que se diese cuenta con simplemente verlo entrar en la puerta-

N-nada Fuuta, porque lo preguntas?

No lo sé, pero tu expresión se ve diferente a la de esta mañana cuando nos despedimos, por eso pensé que…

No te preocupes Fuuta, no es algo por lo que debas inquietarte, mejor vamos quiero saludar a mamá.

-Fuuta asintió tampoco muy convencido con respecto a la respuesta de su hermano, pero si él decía que todo estaba bien no debía preocuparse, por lo cual el asunto fue dejado de lado, saludo a su madre, que al igual que Fuuta se percató del cambio de su adorado hijo, mas no menciono nada ya que al ver su mirada entendió que era un tema que el mencionaría a su debido tiempo, sin más comenzaron los preparativos de la cena, en ello los niños pequeños se quedaron en el primer piso, mientras Tsuna se decidió por subir a su cuarto, un poco de calma y reflexión en sus deberes lo ayudaría a aclarar sus dudas.

Un par de horas más tarde, después de haber dejado en orden lo que debía llevar el día siguiente, se encamino hacia el primer piso, donde se topó con su madre, que le miraba con una dulce sonrisa, muy característica en ella-

Tsu-kun, estaba a punto de llamarte la cena esta lista

Está bien kaa-san

-respondió alegre, mientras todos en la mesa se disponían a comer tranquilamente, claro con los disturbios usuales de sus hermanos, aquello le ayudo a distraerse momentáneamente, estaba feliz de tenerlos a su lado y aquello no cambiaría, estaba por llevar un bocado de comida a su boca, pero se detuvo de improvisto quedando como petrificado, comenzó a sentir como una mirada se comenzaba a clavar en su nuca, y como el aliento de alguien rosara la piel de su cuello, se dio vuelta bruscamente realmente asustado de lo que había pasado, buscando la causa de ello, mas no había nada, pero que era esto…acaso lo quieren matar del susto, aquello era claramente reflejado en sus ojos por lo que los demás al ver su reacción se asustaron-

Tsu-kun sucede algo?

Tsuna-nii?

Tsuna?

-Preguntaron todos preocupados, esperando alguna reacción de Tsuna que aún se veía ido, su madre al estar más cerca de él, poso su mano sobre su hombro y lo movió suavemente, logrando de aquella manera que el reaccionara-

Tsu-kun?

G-gomen kaa-san estoy bien

Seguro?

H-hai…

-aunque sus palabras eran desmentidas por el temblor de su cuerpo que Nana lograba sentir, su hijo se veía realmente alterado, pero la pregunta era porque, queriendo indagar un poco más, estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo a Tsuna pero él le interrumpió-

G-gracias por la comida, si me disculpan me retiro

-se alejó del suave agarre de su madre, tomo sus platos y los dejo en la cocina, para subir tranquilamente a su habitación, Nana vio sumamente preocupada la reacción de él, siguiéndolo con la mirada en todo el camino hasta finalmente perderlo en las escaleras, estaba actuando extraño más lo averiguaría de una manera o de otra-

Al parecer tendré que llamar a papá

-murmuro para sí, mientras continuaba comiendo con los niños de los cuales solo uno había escuchado lo que su madre había comentado, cosa que lo perturbo un poco, no era malo que su madre estuviese en contacto con su padre, es mas a pesar del estar lejos él le quería como los más pequeños hacían, pero con su hermano mayor era algo diferente, mientras él no se involucrara de demás estaría bien… ya que Su hermano le odia a pesar de ser su progenitor, solo rogaba por que las cosas no pasaran a mayores, mientras el continuaba comiendo-

* * *

-ya en la habitación, Tsuna reacciono al ver lo nervioso que se encontraba, cerciorándose al ver sus temblorosas manos, debía calmarse…respirar, calmarse y suprimir las incontrolables ganas que tenia de gritar de terror, no debía asustar a los que permanecían en el primer piso, se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación mientras buscaba su calma, al lograr a apaciguarla un poco con paso apresurado se dirigió a su cama y tomo su celular, marcando un número que el sabia prácticamente de memoria, mientras esperaba a que contestaran del otro lado-

_**Brrrrrr…..Brrrrrrrr…. Ciao, Tsuna sono contento mio fratello mi chiama**_

(Hola, Tsuna me alegra que me llames hermano mío)

_**C-ciao Dino-san bisogno di parlare**_

(H-hola Dino-san necesitamos hablar)

_**Certo fratello dimmi, come posso aiutarti?**_

(Claro dime hermano, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?)

_**Ma di persona, rispetto a quanto abbiamo parlato del tempo foste a casa vostra.**_

(Pero en persona, con respecto a lo que hablamos la vez que estuviste en casa)

_**Tsuna Dimmi, cosa è successo?**_

(Dime Tsuna, ¿qué ha sucedido?)

...

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho mis queridos lectores pero he vuelto!**

**Ok, ok...se que me he tardado, pero antes de que comiencen a golpear, insultar y demás...cabe aclarar que mi inspiración decidió irse de vacaciones por lo cual en lo que me queda de tiempo libre, hasta hace poco regreso la muy desvergonzada y antes relajada y sin nada que decir solo " me extrañaste" y bueno tuve un agarron por abandonarme cuando mas le necesitaba en fin, de paso cambien estuve reflexionando sobre mi manera de narrar por lo que también me demore por ello.**

**dejando eso de lado, nuevamente me disculpo por la demora, y nada espero actualizar pronto las otras dos...con los que siguen The Last Vamipre, ya lo tenia terminado, sino que lo reconsidere y lo volví a escribir el cap, así que no se impacienten cuando lo suba espero que mi esfuerzo no haya sido en vano, y pues el otro que es Un amor en transilvania, si que anda empolvado a causa de que no he trazado la historia completa, solo tengo el final, por lo que imaginarme como llegan hasta allá es difícil... pero no imposible**

**ahora, ya después de medio aclarar las cosas, también me disculpo por lo corto del Cap, pero a duras penas logre sacarle lo que necesitaba a mi inspiración ya que anda renegada(?)**

**Ahora, los Reviews!**

**Lexie-chan94: puede que no sea el mejor del mundo, pero ten en cuenta que el mundo es algo muy pequeño para el, por lo que el es el mejor hitman pero de...jejeje se aclarara mas adelante, y si caera...pero primero se tiene que hacer conocer..**

**MIRAIDY R:espero que te guste la continuación, y con respecto a las marcas aun se demora mas...de momento solo son marcas rojas jeje gomen si te desilusiono**

**AlexOkami:FF me odia, siempre le corrijo signos y eso, pero se los come, igualmente espero tu comentario ^^**

**bianchixgokudera25: eres de las que mas me alegra leer Review por que, no se a pesar de que todos me alegran tu siempre me impulsas a continuar, gracias por todo, lamento la demora y bueno lo del pecho se demora mas, mientras instan Bulling para Tsuna...hasta va a parecer loco y toda la cosa**

**y ahora los Review anonimos:**

**hatsuki: Gracias por tu opinión, espero que te guste la conti**

**iri: Gracias por tu opinión, se que no es algo convencional a la R27 que uno imagina, pero espero sea de tu agrado.**

**y ya...chan chan.. acabo este cap de momento, y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza...espero no defraudarles con este Cap y nada nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Ciao Ciao~**

**Marhaya**


End file.
